


Danganronpa - Dripping Souls

by Akitoakiyamaz



Series: Dripping Souls [1]
Category: Fangan - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitoakiyamaz/pseuds/Akitoakiyamaz





	1. Prologue

Apparently, Hiroshi Inoue died ages ago stepping into a school that had been in a terrorist attack.

But here he was.

Awakening on a soft pillow in a lounge area. His breathe caught in his throat as he shot up, ready to scream, but he stopped and just trembled as a girl crouched before him.

"Do not scream," Her voice wobbled as she rubbed a fresh cut on her hand. "You will get hurt."

"Why are we he.. Here..?" 

"I'm not sure.." The girl said quietly, her almost black hair falling over her shoulders as she wore a large jacket that fell over her knees. She grabbed a string that had a ball of cotton on the end and rubbed it to her face.

"Who are.. You..?"

The girl looked at Hiroshi. "Hamasaki Chikako," she said quietly, pulling the boy to his feet. "Who are you? What is your talent?"

"Ta.. lent?" Hiroshi said before shaking his head. "I am Inoue Hiroshi, and I don't think I have a 'talent'."

Hamasaki stared blankly at him but shrugged. "Nor do I, now follow me, I saw two girls running and then a group following them."

 

\--

 

Hiroshi stopped after Hamasaki. The girl fiddled with her jacket string, as the group turned on their heels.

"You shouldn-"

"Shut up," A male clicked his fingers in the face of the same gender. "They should be, we're all stuck."

"Stuck.." A girl echoed him, she wore a swimming outfit, no sleeves or leg protection, but she wore shorts that had a long translucent skirt that dragged on the ground. It was white.

"Yes, Hashimoto-san, stuck," the second guy said calmly. He wore shorts and an open bag, and small campin materials in a belt. 

He turned to Hiroshi and Hamasaki. "Hi, I'm Kurosawa Naoko, and my talent is the ultimate camper."

Hiroshi slowly looked at Hamasaki who smiled gently, her white slip ons slipping off as she stood on her top toes. "I'm Hamasaki Chikako, and this is Inoue-kun."

Stunned at how fast the girl responded, Hiroshi was left to just say, "I don't want to be here."

"Of course not," a female scoffed, taking the arm of the girl in the swimsuit. She wore an apron over a normal school girl uniform and wore gloves, cocktail clips in her tied up hair. "Hello, I am Suzuki Anzu, and my talent is to be a mixologist. This is Hashimoto Chiyoko, our ultimate gymnast," she tugged at the girl's arm, "and this snob here is Nakamura Toshihiro, the... Ultimate janitor."

The first person just stood, his eyes blazing as his pants dragged behind him, and one of his sleeves all messy.

"I thought this was a group," Hamasaki said guiltily.

"It was," Hashimoto replied, "A witch and an advertiser, but they ran off."

Hiroshi sighed. The group was moving so it made sense how two of them had already moved away.

Suzuki said nothing as the silence grew. She looked at Kurosawa who just smiled with a shrug. "Ah, we can go find them, together!"

"No," Nakamura's voice was cold. Kurosawa let out a "tsk", fiddling with a spray on his belt before looking at Hiroshi and Hamasaki. "We can just go together then."

And so they did. Leaving Nakamura, everyone followed the fellow camper, Hiroshi falling behind.

\--

"Yukimura, why are you scared?" a new female asks sternly as Kurosawa gently pushed open a door. The girl stands, a closed fist on her waist as she leaned over a being with the same gender who trembled.

"Well, obviously, we've never been here!" The girl, supposedly called Yukimura, yelled back. "Honestly? You disappoint me when you don't know why I tremble in fear!"

"That's a bit rude," Hamasaki whispered beside Hiroshi.

"I recognise them," Hashimoto said in bewilderment, "but I am now dearly afraid. If we're in what I think we're in.."

"Yukimura, shut up," the boy snapped as he cast a shady glance at the opening door, "Peeping toms."

"Kurosawa Naoko, not Tom," The camper said as he pushed the door open more. This received a laugh from the opposing male.

"It's a quote, dumbass," Suzuki puffed behind him as she slapped him over the head.

"Well," the male ignored the echoing slap, "I am Saito Saburo, a name that deserves a talent better than the ultimate Advertiser."

"Ultimate asshole works for him," Yukimura sighed, ignoring him stutter, "I'm Yukimura Ai, ultimate Flight Attendant." She pulls on her hat that eventually falls off her head.

"Chocolate Maker," the girl called Itou grinned, opening her fist and falling into a standing position. "Itou Natsu."

And at this, Hiroshi attempted to introduce his group but everyone else talked over him. Once it was quiet he frowned, "we're looking for a witch-"

"We've already found the advertiser," Hamasaki said, eyes round. "So let's just, go?"

"Are we aloud to join you?" Itou said blankly, pulling on her tights.

"I mean it's not like we're going to decline," Kurosawa murmured, and at that Itou and Yukimura rushed forward. Saito took his time, casually adding the hip wiggle in there.

"Knock it off," Itou said as she closed the door.

\--

The group leader swappe around every time they found a new person. They had now found Hideko Nakano (She only wanted to be called by her birth name, Hideko), the Ultimate Witch, Fuyu-chan (another name issue), the ultimate Plush Maker, Yamaguchi Kiyoshi, the ultimate hunter and Watanbe Jiro, the ultimate dye maker.

Now it was Hiroshi's turn. He had already found the ultimate scout, Miyamoto Masato, but he wanted to find one more person before Hamasaki lead the group. 

He pushed his way into a room, finding a female and a male. The female turned around, golden brown hair flying over her shoulder. "Oh my, oh my!" She said joyously. She then took the shoulder of the male. "Tachibana-kun, look!"

Tachibana turned his head and stopped playing with his coffee shirt pin and waved at the group. The other female just laughed.

"He has no mind!" She shouted. Then she cleared her throat. "I, I'm Moriya Etsu, ultimate bachelorette!"

"She seems pretty.... High..." Hideko yawned. Moriya just shrugged.

"And this Barista here is Tachibana Isas!"

The boy looked up. "Are you like a search party?"

"Are you a moron?" Suzuki said from the middle of the group. "We know no one other than the group itself."

"Yeah, don't be rude," Moriya pouted, leaving Tachibana stunned as she hopped over to the group, hearing to everyone introduce themselves.

Then Tachibana followed.

\--

Hamasaki listened to the silent chatter beside Hiroshi. Both of them were in charge of finding the new rooms and people.

"Glass sliding doors for a gym?" Hamasaki questioned once she saw the remaining persob inside. "How absurd."

"Wrong word," Hirohi said carefully, "And expression."

The clueless male grabbed the doors and slid them open. The last student, a female, turned on their heels and sighed. "I'm not alone."

"Why would you be?" Fuyu asked innocently, "we're not out to hurt you!"

"I never saw anyone," the girl panted, "Anway, I'm Hikami Gen, ultimate Cartographer."

"This is everyone, including emo boy," Kurosawa said as Nakamura shoved past him to walk into the big space.

"Eighteen people," Saitp volunteered.

"And someone else," a low, anonymous voice came out from the stage of the gym. Then a shadow slipped out as it jumped onto a chair, stranded there.

"Holy mother of chants!" Moriya cried. Hashimoto stepped forward but Suzuki pulled her back, and both Hamasaki and Hiroshi walked up closer go the stage.

"What is a school without a headmaster?" The shadow's head turned, now revealing a white half tied with black. A red eye cut into the black side. 

"A school?" Miyamoto, the scout, called.

"Of murder and fun killing!" The shadow's teeth spread out wider. "I'm Monopanther, your headmaster."

"Killing?" Itou gaped, "Fun? Killing?"

"In an instant I regret dragging you hear, Itou," The figure hissed before cackling.

Kurosawa frowned and Hamasaki walked away, as if she had just realised what her talent was.

"We would never kill, if that's what you're implying," Tachibana snapped.

"Tight ass," Monopanther said, dragging a paw over the red eye. "Do you think I'd give up that easily?" The mascot stared at Yukimura before looking at Tachibana. "I always put time limits, fool."

"As to what?" Hamasaki asked worriedly.

"To kill, idiot," Monopanther laugher, "A two day time limit, and if you don't want to kill you all die for my enjoyment."

The thing slid off the chair and stalked up to Hiroshi. "So have fun making friends that you'll never see again past the time limit."


	2. Chapter One (Meaningless Cries) - Daily Life

Hiroshi never saw the faces of the people in group. All he saw when Monopanther turned was Hamasaki grabbing the strings of her jacket and running out.

Running out, into the hall. Far, far away from the gym.

And eventually he moved on from the cursed area too. Eventually he found a door that pushed open into a yard.

In the distance was small buildings lined up. Each building had a person's name on it.

And their talent.

"Inoue Hiroshi - The ult"

It cut off. Right there. Hiroshi moved his gaze as Hideko traveled quickly into her room, or at least Hiroshi thought it was her.

Better not check.

Apparently, this is now a killing game, with a time limit on the first murder.

With a pang of homesickness he did make his way to the building with his name on it, over a birch wood bridge, below, a pond of water.

And inside the building was a bed,  and at that, Hiroshi fell into the bed and kicked the frame.

\--

A rapid knock.

Heavy.

"Hurry up, will you? Everyone is starving!" A muffled voice was heard. Then the stepping noises as the person left.

And Hiroshi realised how real this was, looking at the bed frame he had kicked previously.

Then he grabbed the door knob and ran off.

\--

The noises of the fellow people brought him to a room he never found. A dining area.

"They sure deck out the place," Hiroshi hears Kurosawa mention, "way too fancy."

As Hiroshi pushed open the door many lit faces turned to look at him.

"Finally we can eat the random stuff we found in the hoard," Fuyu grinned.

"Because I'm not making chocolate for breakfast," Itou replied in annoyance, crossing her arms as a shadow lingered over her with a drink in hand.

"Good morning to you as well," Hiroshi said under his breathe as he took a seat next to Yamaguchi, who raised his nose as Fuyu dashed into the kitchen, receiving a shameful quote from Tachibana as he returned after handing Itou her drink.

"So, what.. Now?" Hikami asked, looking at both sides of the long party table she sat at with everyone else.

Watanbe lifted his head and he stopped playing with the table clothe. "Get a new colour for this thing, obviously."

"Idiot," Yukimura said in tune with Yamaguchi. Their eyes snapped to look at each other.

Hiroshi put his hands on the table and sighed. "Who knocked on my door?"

"I apologise." Hashimoto sighed. "Fuyu wo-"

"Fuyu-chan!"

"Fuyu-chan wouldn't stop complaining," Hashimoto rolled her eyes, "And Miyamoto-kun said that everyone had to be here in a team effort, so I volunteered."

Fuyu returned with apples stuffed in her hands. "And Fuyu-chan knew you wanted to bathe in the memories of home, but Fuyu-chan was starving!" She looked at Miyamoto and scowled, "Stupid Miyamoto-kun."

Tachibana slid a cup off of his hand in into Suzuko's place. "You shouldn't be saying that, you're like, ten."

Fuyu squeaked in semi rage before diving under the table clothe.

Hiroshi questionably looked under the table to see Fuyu stroaking her soft head pin.

"Answer this, please," Nakamura raised his head, "How the hell does a ten year old make plushies."

"I'm not ten!" The almost distant sounding reply came out from under the table.

Saito snorted, sitting down with a plate. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"For an advertiser you sure are an idiot in attitude skill," Hamasaki flung the insult at him as if she curled her finger in the string of a slingshot to fire.

"Shut up and hurry up," Suzuki groaned as she slid out of her chair. Hashimoto instantly shot up and after her, Kurosawa, Moriya and Watanbe.

They all walked out, and Fuyu made a run for it from under the table, but got stopped by Tachibana.

"I am not ten!"

"Learn how to not act like it then," the barista snapped, taking the plush pin from Fuyu who just shouted angrily at him.

"Better leave," Yamaguchi whispered to Hiroshi as he stood up. Hamasaki got up and walked out the door along with the others, and this just left Hikami, a scream-crying Fuyu and Tachibana who threw the plush on a high shelf.

Hikami made a "come here" movement with her fingers and stood up alongside Hiroshi and they both crept out of the hall.

\--

Hiroshi ran over to Yamaguchi who sat on a chair outside, his emotions hidden by the tree shade.

"You're late."

"For?" Hiroshi asked, crouching next to him.

"For the great relief of Fuyu's screams."

"They were so loud," Hikami slid down to the trunk of a nearby tree. "She does act ten, and is almost as small as a person of eight."

"Tachibana is mean to her though," Hiroshi said absently.

"Inoue-kun, you may be right but this is a kil-"

"She must grow up," Yamaguchi said over Hikami.

"No one would kill anyone, would they?" Hiroshi asked himself quietly, only almost missing a look Hikami gave him.

"They wouldn't want to die."

"Wouldn't they die anyway?" Yukimura asked, taking a seat on her knees beside Hikami.

"How absurd, you don't die for hunting," Yamaguchi snickered.

"Hunting depends on what you're hunting," Yukimura snapped, "you would still get jailed though."

As the hunter and flight attendant bickered, Hiroshi and Hikami continued on their own.

"Why would they kill? I don't see a will."

"Maybe to not die, to not be trapped," Hiroshi didn't realise how quiet it became at that comment. Yukimura squinted, her mouth slightly open as she quickly pushed herself away. "Or maybe, just maybe, it's because if they get away with it they'll escape and they'll get money and fame."

And with that the girl left, gasping for air.

\--

Hiroshi sat down in an empty room. He was surrounded by technology. Maybe that was his talent, he was very good at handling it.

He dismissed the thought as Monopanther sat in front of him.

"Ello, Ello."

"Why are you here?" Hiroshi asked quietly.

"To make use of your browsing history. You search up something that dirty I might as well slaughter you here."

"Eh?" Hiroshi said, confused. Monopanther shook their head and groaned.

"Hopeless mortal."

"Monopanther, what is this game called?"

Monopanther had a fling in the red eye, and almost as if Hiroshi could almost see Itou and Yukimura in it the creature leaned back.

"Danganronpa, it's famous worldwide."

Hiroshi just stared down the creature which eventually looks back at him.

"Well, Hiroshi? Just gonna sit there?"

The male got up and walked out the door.

\--

He just rolled out of bed again.

Just like that.

And the dirty word, 'danganronpa', rolled on his tongue. It was familiar, and when he asked Yukimura about it..

Itou came and smacked him in the back of the head.

It may have been obvious why. Monopanther always seemed to have them in his eyes. As a target.

All the creature needed was a bow and he would be skilled at archery.

And those two are his targets.

Ignoring this Hiroshi made his way to under the tree again, and sat in Hikami's place.

Hamasaki did come by once an said hello but she was the only person. She quickly left as Hiroshi blurted out the killing game word.

\--

He should be the ultimate tree hugger. Hiroshi sat by the tree all day until Hikami ran up to him in panic, Yamaguchi behind. 

"Quick," her voice wobbled, "QUICK!"

\--

Hiroshi ran after the ultimate. The girl fell forward as the door in front of her swung open. In the middle of the room was a noose, strangling the neck of a female. A female who's indigo eyes were wide with shock, as if indicating she was got in surprise.

From the front here was a bump that swelled up every second and her fists were slowly opening as she slid down.

"Ai.."


	3. Chapter One (Two) - Deadly Life

Ai Yukimura. Dead.

"Ai..." Hiroshi breathed, his eyes quivering. Hikami noticed this and fell beside the male after he did that himself.

Yamaguchi closed his eyes as a snarl came overhead, through a hidden speaker.

"A body has been discovered in the room of technology."

Almost at once, Itou burst through the door before freezing, seeing Yukimura dead.

"She has a chance to survive this time!" Was all a trembling chocolate maker could say, and when Yamaguchi went to question her she stormed out.

Tachibana slowly entered, only to be pushed out of the way by Hamasaki, Kurosawa and Miyamoto. They saw the dead flight attendant.

Kurosawa leaned down and grabbed the girl's wrist. Almost as if on cue Nakamura walked in, his cold gaze burning at the sight of a dead Yukimura.

Eventually everyone had arrived, and Suzuki and Hashimoto would've been last if Monopanther hadn't broken on to throw in Itou.

Then the mascot left and Hiroshi dragged his palm down his face. Why was it Yukimura? In fact, why was it anyone? Looking over, he noticed Itou had the same thought from her dead face.

Hideko broke the silence. "What now..?"

"We investigate," Itou said. Tachibana's head snapped up but Moriya slapped her hand over his gaping jaw.

Miyamoto, who was now beside Yukimura, removing the noose from her neck, looked up. "Investigate? Like, how she was killed?"

"Shouldn't be that hard," Saito piped up from the back. Hiroshi doubted that and shrugged as Hikami looked at him from underneath his chin.

"In groups could be the best," Itou sighed, grabbing Fuyu's and Kurosawa's palms. "It's not like you're the best, Fuyu-chan, but no one will take you."

"Being with Itou-chan is fine!"

"Stop."

\--

As Hikami and Yamaguchi had found the body first they decided to help with Hiroshi. Everyone had left the room at this time.

"Okay so, the noose is the first thing," Yamaguchi volunteers, "it's a cheap rope and that's why it snapped easily, causing her to drop. And Hikami, I'm a hunter," The male snapped as the girl opened her mouth to question, "I use this stuff."

"It shouldn't have been the neck that was targeted, because when I found her there was no noose, just a hook in the roof," Hikami mentioned. 

Hiroshi looked down at Yukimura, a sick feeling shooting up his body. "She looks injured from another point."

"Where?" Both of his companions questioned.

"Near the windpipe but from the back," Hiroshi shifted her with his fingers and tossed the body over. Her sailor-style collar was cut from the back and an almost missable red stain was on the back of her neck.

"It looks marked with a toothpick or something, she could've struggled and hit the wrong area though because the mark is above the actual wound," Yamaguchi pointed to the x.

"We need to find the toothpick then and see how sharp it is later," Hiroshi murmured, "right now we are focusing on the weapon."

"Seems blunt, maybe a kitchen knife?"

"Glass," Hiroshi looked at Hikami who stared hard at the body, "it's snapped off. She hit it hard or it was too thin."

"I'll go find the tooth pick," Yamaguchi walked out as Hikami leaned back.

"Impressive," Hiroshi cooed.

"I'm most likely wrong but with this stuff you never know," Hikami smirked. She grabbed a tissue from her shirt pocket and wedged out the piece of glass, "go find Yamaguchi, he's too tall to look at the floorboards."

\--

Hiroshi dashed down the hall and saw Yamaguchi in the lounge area. The male looked at the ultimate hunter.

"Yamaguchi-kun? Have you found the tooth pick?"

"If it is a tooth pick, then no," The male turned around with a sharpened piece of wood in his hands. It was small, yes, but the end could be mistaken for a tooth pick.

"Ah, by the way, Hideko-San did find Yukimura-san's hat wedged between an open floorboard."

"Uh..." Hiroshi trailed off, a huge lump in his throat, or so it felt. "Hikami-san is still in the room.."

"I'll be off, then. By the way, Itou-san's group was heading to Yukimura-san's building."

\--

And he ran out of breathe by the tree.

Hiroshi, leaning on the tree, saw Itou running back over to him. She looked at Hiroshi and snickered.

"Already left?"

"Shut up, Itou-san!" Kurosawa hissed as he came around. Fuyu sat at the bottom of the small slope, watching them.

"Actually, have you finished looking at Yukimura-san's building?" Hiroshi asked, his head tilting.

"There's only those aeroplane cart things that the flight attendants carry around, but.. There was a snapped roll of tape," Kurosawa responded.

"Snapped..?"

"Well it also could be cut," Itou put in, "but one half was gone, and that half is in the kitchen, Suzuki found it."

"Ah-"

"That's all!" A boomed voice came over the yard, and at the bottom of the slope Fuyu rolled onto her elbows and knees and froze, "time to go to trial! To see who dies and who runs free!"

"Damn it.." Itou sad, and Hiroshi swore she started to tear up and shudder as she walked off to the building in the distance with Monopanther written on it.


	4. Chapter One (Three) - Trial

The elevator shifted, setting Fuyu off like a car alarm. She grabbed the wire between her hands and shook at it before falling out as the elevator ended.

Monopanther pushed at her nose.

"Alrighty, idiots," the thing chuckled, "take a podium."

So everyone did. Hiroshi stood between Yamaguchi and Hamasaki.

Monopanther jumped on a chair at the top of the room. "You are now in the trial room. Like court but one of you is a murderer. You have to find them, the culprit, and leave alive. If you don't get it right, you die!" Monopanther let out a loud laugh from the throat.

As soon as Monopanther let the students talk, Itou pushed in first, swallowing deeply. "Ai-san is our victim."

"And you are our culprit," Tachibana snapped.

"Don't be a dumbass!" Suzuki pushed in, sliding her hand across the podium, "I was with her all day!"

"So was I!"

"You two arrived last though." Fuyu squeaked from her lowered podium, "and Itou first."

"H-hold on!" Moriya shouted, but everyone ignored her, or at least the fighting ones.

"Shut the  _fuck_ up!" Hikami snapped and both Tachibana and Itou stared at the girl.

"Foul language."

"Whatever yeah yeah, it wasn't Itou though. When I discovered it there was a hook in the roof and when I came back, her body was hanged," Hikami hissed.

"I back it up," Hiroshi answered before looking at Hikami.

"With what?" Tachibana demanded.

"Trust," Hiroshi acknowledged his stutter of disbelief but gave him no attention.

"Agreed," Yamaguchi slides out Hikami's tissue with Yukimura's glass, still red in pain and despair. Itou gripped her rod and trembled.

"Wh.." 

Hikami then pulled out the piece of wood.

\--Nonstop Debate--

"She was held down and this was used to target near the windpipe," Hikami began, "however she squirmed and smashed against the newly used glass, causing it to snap into her neck to death."

 

"I doubt that," Hideko yawned, "what was the noose for?"

 

"Distraction maybe," Kurosawa spoke up.

 

"You idiot," Tachibana scowled, "it was used to kill her. The glass was put in after."

 

\--End--

"That's wrong and you know it!" Hiroshi flung his finger up and pointed at him, "because the noose wasn't there when Hikami left!"

"You never saw it!" Tachibana snapped, but it was unfortunate that he stood beside Itou, because she hit him with her shaking hand.

"Believe him, unless you're the killer of poor Yukimura!" Itou screamed from her stomach. Tachibana seemed to shrink and for the rest of the trial said nothing.

Kurosawa looked at Hiroshi. "The snapped tape. Half of it was gone."

"And I found the other piece," Suzuki slipped it out from her pocket. It was torn."

"We found tape stuck on her missing hat," Saito mentioned.

"I found a bit on her torn collar but from the inside," Hikami stated.

Hiroshi stood still, as Yamaguchi mentioned the item for used for the noose.

"Only hunters know how to tie those, though."

Tachibana opened his mouth but closed it as Watanbe took his turn. "They secure crates as well, I get basic dyes and the person who ties them together was a scout."

Both Nakamura and Hamasaki snapped their heads towards Miyamoto, and eventually everyone else did as well.

"Show your skills," Kurosawa said in a whisper, "you took it off easily so you can clearly make one."

"Where would-" Miyamoto failed to hide a shaken gasp as Monopanther slid down, faulty material around a paw. The mascot slammed it on the scout's podium and their grin seemed to widen as colour drained from their face.

"This ain't funny."

"For you, no," Monopanther snarled, "hurry up."

Miyamoto quickly picked up the material and closed his eyes as he wrapped it around. He flinched when he heard Itou bicker with herself.

"Darn, I wanted a longer trial, you suck at hiding, Masato," Monopanther sighed. Itou snapped up and began yelling muffled things at the scout.

Hiroshi looked at Yamaguchi who remained quiet. "That was too easy."

"The time limit must've drive our mascot insane," Hiroshi guesses, not knowing how Yamaguchi shook his in in disagreement.

He jumped back though as a machine zoomed up to face him. Monopanther explained the easy procedure. Tap on the guilty one.

Hiroshi watched everyone do it, and then he cast his vote. Then big bold letters of "GUILTY, CONGRATULATIONS" where displayed across a screen above Monopanther. The headmaster's eyes echoed the two words.

"Aah Kay! It's time for Miyamoto to die!"

And so he did. Itou didn't look for her satisfaction like Hiroshi thought she would've as he was dragged away. 

 

Masato Miyamoto, the ultimate scout, sat at a table as a small Monopanther slammed a knife between his fingers. His other hand was forced to work on hot soap, carving it. Every touch burned his hand but another small Monopanther held his head back. Eventually, the soap melted into that one hand the the other hand was stabbed several times by the Monopanther. Then another small Monopanther stole the knife and ran up the table, planting the sharp object into his neck and it was dragged down to his chest.

Everyone else had twitched as the movements he made, and even Itou seemed to choke on her tongue as Miyamoto was dragged away.

Hiroshi felt a tap to his shoulder and followed Hikami and Yakaguvhi out of the room and into the dark yard.

"We mourned for animals near nature."

"Our tree," Hikami murmured as she ran off to the slope. Hiroshi followed her, and instead of sleeping out in the buildings, all three decided they didn't want to be sleeping in a miniature execution room, and spent the night under the falling leaves of the tree that had the light of the stars.


End file.
